1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of the video phone technology, in particular to an apparatus with the function of transferring video and a method for transferring video.
2. Description of Prior Art
Video Phone is a key application in the 3G and the B3G network, in which the dominant terminals including mobile phones, PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) devices and handheld computers etc will support the video phone function. As the typical service embodying the 3G's advantages, video phone is similar to the current Internet video, in which both communication parties can see each other's session scene on the terminals' screens by means of the video phone function.
Referring to FIG. 1 that is a schematic diagram of the usage of the video phone: the user wishes not only to use the mobile phone's camera to photograph himself, but also to watch the counter-party's picture, and also to listen and speak, so that the user can only put the mobile phone far away from his ears and handhold it in the direct front while speaking into the microphone or the mobile phone, in order to enable the camera to capture his face, and to watch the counter-party's picture, simultaneously it is also required to equip with an earphone to transmit sound.
Therefore, there are following problems existing in the current video phones:                (1) The display of the counter-party's picture will suffer the limitation of the size of the mobile phone's screen, thus the display effect is not ideal;        (2) The self-photographing effect will suffer the limitation of the camera's pixel resolution;        
(3) The usage manner doesn't accord with the user's conventional way in which the mobile phone is handhold close to the ears, and it is required to equip with the earphones, which is inconvenient.